The present invention relates to the structure of a front axle case of a tractor.
Conventionally, as one mode of a tractor, there has been known a tractor in which a front axle case which extends in the lateral direction is mounted on a body frame, and a pair of left and right front wheels are respectively mounted on left and right end portions of the front axle case by way of left and right gear casings (see patent literature 1, for example).
Further, the front axle case is constituted of a left casing forming body and right casing forming body, wherein the left casing forming body has a proximal end portion (an inner end portion) thereof bulged in the radial direction to form a front differential device housing portion, and the proximal end portion and a proximal end portion (an inner end portion) of the right casing forming body are connected with each other.
Further, the left and right gear casings are mounted on distal end portions (outer end portions) of the left and right casing forming bodies in a state that mounting positions thereof are adjustable about axes of the above-mentioned left and right casing forming bodies by way of taps thus providing a caster angle to the front wheels.
However, in the above-mentioned tractor, the left and right gear casings are mounted on the distal end portions of the respective left and right casing forming bodies in a state that the mounting positions thereof are adjustable by way of the taps to provide the caster angle and hence, it is impossible to mount the right gear case (left gear case) to the distal end portion of the left casing forming body (right casing forming body). Accordingly, it is necessary to prepare the left and right gear casings respectively thus giving rise to a drawback that both of left and right gear casings can not be used in common. As a result, a manufacturing cost is pushed up by an amount corresponding to the necessity to prepare the left and right gear casings respectively.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Accepted Patent Publication Hei6 (1994)-511